The Origin Of Circe
by Marylu97
Summary: Many years ago some scientists created machines that could cure any disease but ... unfortunately died in the experiment , they called Violet and Rafael Salazar , but as machines made ? The answer was in a German girl named Caroline Jenkins aka Circe continued ...
1. Chapter 1

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #T#h#e# #O#r#i#g#i#n# #o#f# #C#i#r#c#e##

#C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #'#s# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #w#e#r#e# #t#w#o# #d#e#c#o#r#a#t#e#d# #s#o#l#d#i#e#r#s# #w#h#o# #h#a#d# #s#e#r#v#e#d# #t#h#e#i#r# #n#a#t#i#o#n#,# #t#h#e# #G#e#r#m#a#n# #n#a#t#i#o#n# #,# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #g#r#e#w# #u#p# #i#n# #M#u#n#i#c#h# #,# #G#e#r#m#a#n#y##  
>#a#n#d# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #r#a#i#s#e#d# #b#y# #h#e#r# #a#u#n#t# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#u#m#m#e#r#.# #W#h#i#l#e# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #'#s# #p#a#r#e#n#t#s# #w#e#r#e# #n#o#t# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #e#n#g#a#g#e#d# #i#n# #c#o#l#l#e#c#t#i#n#g# #f#r#u#i#t##<br>#a#n#d# #h#e#l#p# #h#i#s# #g#r#a#n#d#m#o#t#h#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #h#o#u#s#e#h#o#l#d# #c#h#o#r#e#s# #.##

#O#n#e# #d#a#y# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #'#s# #g#r#a#n#d#m#o#t#h#e#r# #r#e#c#e#i#v#e#d# #a# #c#a#l#l# #,# #a#p#p#a#r#e#n#t#l#y# #h#i#s# #f#a#t#h#e#r# #d#i#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#e# #w#a#r# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #m#o#t#h#e#r# #s#u#r#v#i#v#e#d#.# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #'#s# #m#o#m##  
>#w#a#s# #t#e#r#r#i#f#i#e#d# #b#y# #w#h#a#t# #h#a#d# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #t#o# #h#e#r# #h#u#s#b#a#n#d# #a#n#d# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #n#e#g#l#e#c#t# #h#i#s# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #.##<p>

#Y#e#a#r#s# #l#a#t#e#r# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #g#r#a#d#u#a#t#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#g#h# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #t#o# #g#o# #t#o# #c#o#l#l#e#g#e# #i#n# #h#e#r# #p#r#o#m# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#o# #e#n#t#e#r# #s#c#h#o#o#l#,# #w#h#e#n# #s#u#d#d#e#n#l#y# #,##  
>#a#n# #e#x#p#l#o#s#i#o#n# #d#e#s#t#r#o#y#e#d# #t#h#e# #c#i#t#y# #a#n#d# #e#x#p#o#s#e#d# #t#o# #r#a#d#i#a#t#i#o#n#.##<p>

#R#a#d#i#a#t#i#o#n# #a#n#d# #n#a#n#i#t#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #c#o#m#b#i#n#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #b#l#o#o#d# #o#f# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #a#n#d# #m#a#d#e# #t#o# #b#e# #t#r#a#n#s#f#o#r#m#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#e#r# #w#i#t#h# #h#o#r#n# #i#n# #t#h#e# #m#o#u#t#h# #t#h#a#t# #c#a#u#s#e#s# #a# #s#o#u#n#d##  
>#t#o# #a#t#t#r#a#c#t# #a#n#d# #b#r#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #E#v#o#'#s# #.# #A#l#l# #t#h#a#n#k#s# #t#o# #R#a#f#a#e#l# #a#n#d# #V#i#o#l#e#t#a# #S#a#l#a#z#a#r# #d#o#c#t#o#r#s#.##<p>

#T#o# #b#e# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#d# #.#.#.# 


	2. The Origin of Cice part 2 Story nor Docx

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #T#h#e# #O#r#i#g#i#n# #O#f# #C#i#r#c#e##

#T#h#e# #n#a#n#i#t#e#s# #o#f# #C#i#r#c#e# #h#a#d# #s#p#r#e#a#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h#o#u#t# #h#i#s# #b#o#d#y# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#r#a#i#n# #a#n#d# #l#e#a#v#e# #h#e#r# #u#n#c#o#n#s#c#i#o#u#s# #.##

#A#h#,# #t#h#a#t# #h#a#p#p#e#n#s# #t#o# #m#e# #?# #.#-# #A#s#k#e#d# #t#o#u#c#h#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #h#a#n#d# #o#n# #h#i#s# #h#e#a#d##  
>#Y#o#u# #f#e#e#l# #g#o#o#d# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #?# #.#-# #A#s#k#e#d# #h#i#s# #a#u#n#t##<br>#A#h# #,# #y#e#s# #.#.#.# #I# #h#a#v#e# #d#r#e#a#m#s# #.#.#.# #a#n#d# #a#l#l# #v#u#e#l#t#a#s#.#-# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d# #m#e# #d#i#z#z#y##  
>#L#e#t#'#s# #g#o# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#,# #w#i#l#l# #c#o#m#e# #t#h#e# #p#o#l#i#c#i#a#.#-# #e#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d# #h#e#r# #g#r#a#n#d#m#o#t#h#e#r##<br>#-#T#h#e# #P#o#l#i#c#e# #W#h#y#?# #.#-# #S#a#i#d# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #m#i#s#s#e#d##  
>#-#T#h#e# #C#i#t#y# #i#s# #d#e#s#t#r#u#i#d#a#.#-# #g#r#a#n#d#m#o#t#h#e#r# #r#e#p#l#i#e#d# #,# #s#t#a#r#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #h#e#r# #e#y#e#s#.##<p>

#C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #l#e#f#t# #t#h#e# #c#i#t#y# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #a#u#n#t# #a#n#d# #f#o#r# #s#e#v#e#r#a#l# #w#e#e#k#s# #w#a#s# #s#p#e#n#t# #d#r#e#a#m#i#n#g# #o#f# #h#e#r# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #,# #t#r#a#v#e#l#i#n#g# #o#n# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e##  
>#t#o# #f#i#n#d# #a# #s#a#f#e# #p#l#a#c#e# #t#o# #t#a#k#e# #r#e#f#u#g#e# #a#n#d# #w#h#a#t# #m#o#r#e# #s#h#e# #w#o#n#d#e#r#e#d# #,# #w#a#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #l#i#v#e# #W#h#e#r#e# #?#.# #H#e#r# #a#u#n#t# #s#a#w##<br>#a# #c#o#m#m#e#r#c#i#a#l# #p#l#a#n#e# #w#a#s# #f#l#y#i#n#g# #n#e#a#r# #P#a#r#i#s# #,# #F#r#a#n#c#e# #,# #a#u#n#t# #b#e#g#a#n# #t#o# #d#o#u#b#t# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e# #a#n#d# #a#s#k#e#d# #a#n# #e#m#p#l#o#y#e#e##  
>#A#i#r#l#i#n#e# #i#f# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#e#r#e# #r#e#f#u#g#e#e#s# #i#n# #c#o#u#n#t#r#i#e#s# #a#i#r#c#r#a#f#t#.##<p>

#S#i#r#,# #d#i#s#c#u#l#m#e# #m#y# #a#n#n#o#y#a#n#c#e# #,# #b#u#t# #.#.#.# #b#y# #c#h#a#n#c#e# #t#h#a#t# #p#l#a#n#e# #t#r#a#n#s#p#o#r#t#i#n#g# #r#e#f#u#g#e#e#s#?# #.#-# #A#s#k#e#d# #A#u#n#t# #c#a#l#m#l#y##  
>#-# #R#e#f#u#g#i#a#d#o#s# #S#a#y#s# #?# #.#-# #S#a#i#d# #M#r#.##<br>#Y#e#s#,# #r#e#f#u#g#e#e#s#,# #y#e#s#t#e#r#d#a#y# #a#t#t#a#c#k#e#d# #t#h#e# #c#i#t#y# #o#f# #M#u#n#i#c#h# #,# #v#e#r#y# #w#o#r#r#i#e#d# #G#e#r#m#a#n#y#.#-# #s#a#i#d# #M#r#s#.##  
>#-#T#h#e# #A#t#t#a#c#k#e#d# #?#,# #a#h# #.#.#.# #y#e#s#,# #I# #r#e#c#u#e#r#d#o#.#-# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #t#o#l#d# #A#u#n#t##<br>#I#t# #w#a#s# #a#w#f#u#l# #,# #m#a#n#y# #d#e#a#t#h#s#,# #i#n#j#u#r#i#e#s# #,# #r#a#d#i#a#t#i#o#n# #,# #s#o# #t#h#e# #e#v#a#c#u#a#m#o#s#.#-# #S#a#i#d# #t#h#e# #m#a#n# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#e#r#i#o#u#s# #t#o#n#e##  
>#-# #A#n#d# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e# #b#r#i#n#g#s# #r#e#f#u#g#e#e#s# #.#-# #a#s#k#e#d# #A#u#n#t# #d#e#n#u#e#v#o##<br>#Y#e#s#,# #b#r#i#n#g#s# #,# #b#u#t# #b#e#w#a#r#e# #,# #w#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #h#a#v#e# #d#i#f#f#i#c#u#l#t#i#e#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #w#e#i#g#h#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #p#a#s#s#e#n#g#e#r#s#.##  
>#E#x#c#u#s#e# #m#e# #?# #.#-# #A#i#r#c#r#a#f#t# #w#e#i#g#h#t# #o#n#l#y# #1#9#0# #c#a#r#r#i#e#s# #m#a#x#i#m#u#m# #p#e#r#s#o#m#a#s# #,# #b#u#t# #a#s# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #m#a#n#y# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #w#h#o# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #g#o#,# #w#e##<br>#s#o#m#e# #s#t#o#p#s# #i#n# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #c#o#u#n#t#r#i#e#s#.##

#C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #l#i#s#t#e#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #t#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #s#a#b#o#t#a#g#e# #a#l#l# #p#a#s#s#e#n#g#e#r#s# #,# #P#a#r#a#q#u#e# #o#n#l#y# #s#h#e# #a#n#d# #h#e#r# #a#u#n#t# #w#e#r#e# #o#n# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#.# #H#o#w#e#v#e#r# #A#u#n#t##  
>#H#e# #r#e#a#l#i#z#e#d# #w#h#a#t# #h#e# #w#a#s# #d#o#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #s#c#o#l#d#e#d# #h#e#r# #,# #f#o#r#c#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #t#o# #a#p#o#l#o#g#i#z#e# #t#o# #p#a#s#s#e#n#g#e#r#s# #.# <p>


	3. Chapter 3

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #T#h#e# #O#r#i#g#i#n# #O#f# #C#i#r#c#e##

#3# # #h#o#u#r#s# #,# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #w#a#s# #w#a#i#t#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e# #o#f# #r#e#f#u#g#e#e#s# #,# #h#e#r# #a#u#n#t# #w#a#s# #t#i#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #a# #g#i#r#l# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#e#m#i# #b#l#o#n#d# #h#a#i#r##  
>#I# #h#a#d# #a# #n#a#m#e# #t#a#g# #,# #s#e#e#i#n#g# #h#e# #t#h#o#u#g#h#t# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l# #w#a#s# #A#r#a#b#i#c#,# #b#u#t# #d#i#d# #n#o#t#.##<p>

#T#h#e# #g#i#r#l# #g#a#v#e# #h#i#m# #a# #p#l#a#n#e# #t#i#c#k#e#t# #t#o# #e#x#i#t# #,# #b#u#t# #w#h#e#n# #A#r#i#b#o# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#,# #s#a#w# #t#h#a#t# #a#l#l# #p#a#s#s#e#n#g#e#r#s# #w#e#r#e# #v#e#r#y##  
>#b#a#d#l#y# #i#n#j#u#r#e#d# #,# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l# #o#f# #r#a#r#e# #b#a#d#g#e# #g#a#v#e# #a# #b#l#o#w# #t#h#a#t# #k#n#o#c#k#e#d# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #.##<p>

#'#W#h#e#r#e# #a#m# #I#?# #.#-# #A#s#k#e#d# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #.##  
>#-#I#n# #T#r#a#n#s#i#v#a#l#n#n#i#a# #,# #h#i#j#a#.#-# #a#n#s#w#e#r#e#d# #a# #m#a#n# #o#f# #3#0# #y#e#a#r#s# #w#i#t#h# #l#o#n#g# #b#l#a#c#k# #h#a#i#r# #a#n#d# #d#a#r#k# #a#s#p#e#c#t# #.##<br>#-# #E#n# #R#o#m#a#n#i#a#?# #R#e#a#l#l#y#?# #.#-# #I#f# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#,# #I# #r#e#s#c#u#e#d##  
>#W#h#o# #a#r#e# #y#o#u#?# #.#-# #A#s#k#e#d# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e##<br>#I#'#m# #D#r#.# #J#o#s#e#p#h# #V#a#n# #K#l#e#i#s#s#.#-# #r#e#p#l#i#e#d# #M#u#n#i#c#h##

#C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #w#a#s# #c#o#n#f#u#s#e#d# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #s#h#e# #w#a#s# #i#n# #a#n#o#t#h#e#r# #c#o#u#n#t#r#y# #,# #h#a#d# #k#i#d#n#a#p#p#e#d# #.#.#.##

#M#o#s#t# #i#m#p#o#r#t#a#n#t# #o#f# #a#l#l# #w#a#s# #h#e#r#,# #l#o#v#e#d# #h#e#r# #!##

#D#o# #n#o#t# #w#o#r#r#y# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r# #,# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #s#a#f#e# #!# #.#-# #V#a#n#K#l#e#i#s#s# #s#a#i#d# #i#n# #a#n# #e#v#i#l# #t#o#n#e##

#T#o# #b#e# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#d# #.#.#.##

#I# #h#o#p#e# #y#o#u# #l#e#a#v#e# #m#e# #a# #r#e#v#i#e#w# #i#f# #t#h#e#y# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e# #!##

#G#r#e#e#t#i#n#g#s# #!# # 


	4. Chapter 4

C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #i#r#s#e#.#-# #b#u#t# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #s#t#o#p#p#e#d# #.#.#.##  
>#O#h# #m#y# #g#i#r#l#,# #d#o# #n#o#t# #g#o# #y#e#t# #t#h#e#r#e# #a#r#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #w#e# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #h#a#b#l#a#r#.#-# #r#e#p#l#i#e#d# #o#n#e# #w#o#m#a#n# #d#r#e#s#s#e#d# #i#n# #a# #b#l#a#c#k# #t#u#n#i#c##<br>#'#I# #t#h#i#n#k# #i#f# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #g#o#,# #b#u#t# #n#o#t# #a#s# #p#r#o#n#t#o#.#-# #s#a#i#d# #V#a#n# #K#l#e#i#s#s##  
>#W#h#a#t# #d#o# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t# #f#r#o#m# #m#e#?# #.#-# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #r#e#p#l#i#e#d# #a# #b#i#t# #d#u#b#i#o#u#s##<br>#-#W#h#a#t# #A#r#e# #m#y# #d#a#u#g#h#t#e#r#!# #.#-# #A#n#s#w#e#r#e#d# #V#a#n#K#l#e#i#s#s# #A#n#i#m#e##  
>#-#W#h#y# #?#,# #I#f# #I# #d#o# #n#o#t# #k#n#o#w#!# #.#-# #H#e# #c#r#i#e#d# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e##<p>#F#r#o#m# #r#e#n#t#e# #t#w#o# #g#i#r#l#s# #w#e#n#t# #u#p# #t#o# #h#i#m#,# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #n#o#t# #e#s#c#a#p#e# #t#h#e# #c#e#l#l#a#r#,# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #f#o#u#g#h#t# #b#u#t# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e#m# #h#i#t# #h#e#r# #i#n# #t#h#e# #h#e#a#d##<br>#l#e#a#v#i#n#g# #h#e#r# #u#n#c#o#n#s#c#i#o#u#s#,# #t#h#e#y# #t#o#o#k# #h#e#r# #t#o# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e# #w#i#t#h# #V#a#n# #K#l#e#i#s#s# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #e#x#p#e#r#i#m#e#n#t#s#,# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #w#o#k#e# #u#p# #a#n#d# #g#a#v#e# #h#i#m# #a# #b#l#o#w##  
>#i#n# #t#h#e# #f#a#c#e# #o#f# #V#a#n# #K#l#e#i#s#s# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#e#r#e# #g#u#a#r#d#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e#,# #w#e#r#e# #i#n#c#o#n#t#r#o#l#a#b#r#e#s# #E#v#o#'#s# #a#t#t#a#c#k#i#n#g# #s#o#l#d#i#e#r#s#,# #h#a#d# #a# #m#o#n#s#t#r#o#u#s# #a#p#p#e#a#r#a#n#c#e##<br>#e#s#p#e#c#i#a#l#l#y# #m#e#a#t# #p#i#e#c#e#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#e#r#e# #i#n# #h#i#s# #b#o#d#y#.##

#I# #m#u#s#t# #c#o#r#r#e#r#.#-# #s#a#i#d# #C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e##

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.##

#C#i#r#c#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #t#u#n#n#e#l#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e#,# #w#h#e#n# #h#e# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #.#.#.##

#I# #d#o# #n#o#t# #w#a#n#t# #i#t# #m#o#r#e# #D#a#n#a#h#e#!# #.#-# #S#h#o#u#t#e#d# #a# #g#i#r#l##  
>#C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #s#a#w# #a#n#d# #w#a#s# #t#w#o# #g#i#r#l#s# #w#h#o# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d##<br>#S#h#e# #l#i#s#t#e#n#e#d# #a#n#d# #w#a#t#c#h#e#d# #a#s# #o#t#r#a#v#e#z# #w#e#r#e# #d#i#s#g#u#i#s#e#d# #.#.#.##  
>#W#e#l#l#,# #I# #d#o# #n#o#t# #w#a#n#t# #h#a#c#e#r#l#o#.#-# #s#a#i#d# #C#r#i#s#t#i#n#a##<br>#B#u#t# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#r#e# #o#f# #o#u#r# #f#a#t#h#e#r#s#?# #.#-# #S#h#o#u#t#e#d# #D#a#n#a#h#e##  
>#-#T#h#e#y# #W#e#n#t# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #C#r#i#s#t#i#n#a# #s#a#i#d# #n#u#e#t#r#a#s# #v#i#d#a#s#.#-##<br>#T#h#e#y#'#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #K#l#e#i#s#s# #t#h#e# #m#a#t# #.#-# #e#x#c#l#a#i#m#e#d# #D#a#n#a#h#e##  
>#A#l#l# #d#i#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#a#t# #e#x#p#e#r#i#m#e#n#t#,# #d#o# #n#o#t# #y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#i#z#e#?# #.#-# #C#r#i#s#t#i#n#a# #s#a#i#d##<br>#B#e#s#i#d#e#s# #w#h#e#r#e# #w#e# #w#i#l#l# #d#r#a#w# #a# #w#e#a#p#o#n# #t#o# #d#e#f#e#n#d#!# #.#-# #S#h#o#u#t#e#d# #D#a#n#a#h#e##

#C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #h#e#l#p#,# #b#u#t# #i#f# #i#t# #h#e#l#p#e#d# #w#o#u#l#d# #f#a#l#l# #i#n#t#o# #t#h#e# #t#r#a#p# #o#f# #V#a#n# #K#l#e#i#s#s# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #m#o#r#e# #e#x#p#e#r#i#m#e#n#t#s#,# #b#u#t# #h#a#d# #t#o# #h#e#l#p# #t#h#e#s#e# #g#i#r#l#s##  
>#e#s#p#e#c#i#a#l#l#y# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g# #i#s# #m#u#t#u#a#l#.##<p>

#C#a#r#o#l#i#n#e# #d#i#s#g#u#i#s#e#d# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #a#s# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #g#i#r#l#s# #a#n#d# #f#o#r#c#e#d# #t#h#e#m# #t#o# #l#e#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #c#a#s#t#l#e#,# #a#l#l# #e#x#i#t# #p#l#a#n# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t#,# #t#o#o# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t# #.#.#.##

#T#o# #b#e# #c#o#n#t#i#n#u#e#d# #.#.#.# 


	5. Chapter 5

Circe hell we were very close escape , but you relied us- Danáhe

Now you 're getting very sentimentental- Cristina

Shut Up- Circe towards the door where no one would see

I thought you wanted to call but not for this- said the woman in black

That's not why you married me?, to get ahead - said Van Kleiss

ok , hope this good woman said

Natasha Look what I can do with the nanites ! - Said Van Kleiss

I can heal others , use them as if they were nuclear energy , imagine how it would be for the body of a human to have boundless energy !- Van Kleiss

Oh my good!- Natasha

fast! follow me !- Caroline

But ... -Cristina

Follow me now !- Caroline

Well, Well, look at my daughters are trying to run away from me- Van Kleiss

Ashhh, and now we do with them - Natasha

Do not worry , they will be well- Van Kleiss poniendole a cloth bag over the head girls

Hello Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to improvise as I went imagination

Goodbye and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Dedicated a YellowAngela!


	6. Chapter 6

Van Kleiss had captured the girls , maybe they did not have a chance to make it out of the castle.

But Caroline did not give up and decided to try to escape again ...

Girls , help me out of here - Caroline

And why should we do - Cristina and Danahe

Because if they do not, then Van Kleiss go after you, sooner or later you will be the guinea pig for Van Kleiss

Later, this should be done ...- Cristina doubting

Yes, sister , we must do - smiled Danahe

But , do it now - he exclaimed Caroline

Hey Cristina ... Wait- cried Caroline

Aghhh - shouted Cristina

Holy shit!- Caroline said

Are you okay?- said Danahe

Yes- Caroline said

What is this? - Cristina said

It is a pipe - Caroline

Another? It can not be - Cristina

Yes. I can- Caroline

Suddenly the sound of a knock and Danahe trembled so much that almost takes out a scream , but her sister covered her mouth with his hand to .

Ushhh silence - Caroine

Ok , let's go - Cristina

I said cold- Danahe

It is not possible , here is hot - Cristina

Danahe , care - cried Circe

Bam - Danahe immediately fell because Van Kleiss had killed her !

HahaHahahahahaha!- laughed Van Kleiss

really thought they were going to go? so early - Van Kleiss said with a devilish grin on his face

**To be continued ? …**


	7. Chapter 7

Look what you did - Cristina said

You killed my sister - cried Cristina

I did not do was Van Kleiss- said Caroline

* Deep Silence *

Why so quiet - Cristina said

not know- said Caroline

Oh , what a surprise to see them again - Natasha said

BAM - Natasha gave him a punch a Caroline and took Cristina

Aghhhhhh- shouted Cristina

Caroline was tied hands sleeping on the floor where the basement of Van Kleiss was . She looked up and saw a glass tank that had a bright golden liquid which came out a few slot machines , these machines were the same as Caroline has!

But could not untie and saw how slowly Cristina became a rare Evo had other arms and other leg , lost a bit of hair, then watched as she opened a portal praque Van Kleiss teleport to another place .

And so it was that Van Kleiss Cristina renamed under the name Gap (Brecha) o Night Breach

Now everything is under control ... said Van Kleiss

You Brecha, be my daughter, my assistant and much of my family said Van Kleiss

if ...- father said Gap hugging his arms mounstruosos

oh , do not worry Circe , I have elsewhere within my family for you ...- said Van Kleiss

Van Kleiss Circe put in a holding chamber glass and gradually exposed the nanites

Radiation to the nanites almost killed , however this has caused new powers as he shouted sonic , super strength , agility and great vision, who later lost due to extreme use of their powers.

For a while she hid from Van Kleiss , since he made his home in Transsilvania , which later became Abyss

**To be continued ...**


	8. Chapter 8

Many years ago after Caroline will be achieved escape the castle of Van Kleiss , she was determined to start a new life , he allied himself with musicians of a garage band and changed his dress and hair painted . All this change seemed to bear fruit because no one recognized , and it was not the same girl of 16 with his graduation gown torn blue, nor its low-heeled shoes in sky blue color.

All that and had a tattoo on the lower back that he loved. She was the girlfriend of garage band musician , Dylan Carmichael the guy who was delighted with Circe ( its new name ) , went for walks , going to the movies , but I had to get worse. Circe 's trunk was exposed when they were in the cinema , she remembers that people went through the horror and dread , was a terrible day for her ...

Why is this happening to me - yelled

Deep Silence * *

Circe with all his might

Oh , my little , if you had stayed with us not pass any of this ...

That voice ... is familiar ...- whispered Circe

Aghhh , Na ... ta ... sha ... - Circe asked hesitating

Here's my dear, I returned - exclaimed Natasha

Eries not be alone to find a someone who despises your true power or yes ? - Asked Natasha

After hearing the question of Natasha , Circe remembered when all they were told in film monster in and out of there all made fun of her ...

Better go to your house to talk easily- Natasha said seeing a boy of 14 who was completely scared

Claro said Circe with profound tranquility

Well, as I was not going to ablate about what happened to you in these 2 ... 5 ...- Natasha said thinking

In reality they are 7 years I just turned 23 years - said circe excited

Oh , I think non Natasha said a little annoyed

No longer remember what we told you when you were in the castle - Natasha said

Circe told not remember-

We told you your real age was 17 years , because you you exhibited the nanites

And because of that , have the appearance of a girl of 17 years and it will be forever immortal ... Natasha said susurrándol ear to Circe

I ? Immortal - asked Circe

Why I - exclaimed Circe

Why you're the only girl who could be a deadly weapon , plus others said Natasha

Other - Circe said

If Evo's others who are like you, like Van Kleiss or Night Breach ... I meant Cristina ...

All memories about the transformation of Cristina came to mind

He was supposed to take care of but did not , then stood still for a moment and when he wanted to talk to Natasha is already gone ...

Circe not hesitate to try to contact her but could not.

He saw from afar a military style white truck directed by soldiers wearing black clothes with white vest and boots, was Providence!

Then he heard an explosion near the house of Circe !

Everything was hell , but his only choice was to Van Kleiss trabajr ...

**To be continued ...**

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for everything , for the reviews , for visits , that they read my fic, bye**

**:D**


End file.
